The invention relates to computer fault recovery.
When a server in a computer network fails, it is known to continue to operate the network in a degraded mode.
It is also known to provide a replacement server, for instance when a server has suffered a failure that cannot be repaired. In such replacement, the software environment of the failed server is recreated, by copying the software of the failed server (and, for instance, to restore a backup of the files from the failed file server) to the replacement server, and to reboot the replacement server under the name of the failed server.